Svylsa
Appearance Svylsa are avian sentients native to the planet Syvsla. They have a raven like beak and have feathers the resemble that of a macaw's. They are teal and aqua in color, but they can range from a dark shade to a light shade of both. They are around six feet on average. As usual with avian species, both genders have breasts and female human-like genitalia and males are smaller then females. Eye color for them depends on region. Those born in the jungles and swamps will have blue and green eyes while those in the mountains or arctic regions will have brown, yellow or grey eyes. Unlike other avian races, both genders are greatly fair and both respect each other. Intellect They are a relatively smart race. They last developed their space travel about 3,790,000,000 billon years ago. So I can say that they're extremely smart. This race are geniuses but aren't pompous or egotistical about it ether. They really hate it when other races challenge them to a "Who's Smarter" challenge as they'll probably win, so they usually refuse it since they think it's the "smart" choice to do. Which I agree with since it's to not be a egotistical is what they're saying. Personality They are very nice, kind, caring and warm-hearted. But however they tend to be shy, timid, serious and oppressive in that mix. They are willing to be gladly friendly to many other races, but other races see them as a threat and will avoid by all means, this includes interacting to them. If a Svylsa still wants a talk with an another person not of their kind, the person will usually take them firmly and vigorously by their hand and warn them not to talk with them. Svylsa as a whole, want to be in the alliance with open arms but the alliance just ignores their wanting as if they don't exist. So they travel in space alone. Sooner or later they may not have their desire of being with the other races completed by losing interest in finding and being friends with other species. They want a desire but the desire doesn't want them. Diet They are herbivores entirely. They will always hesitate and avoid eating meat at all costs. They are lactose intolerant like most races as they don't have milk producing animals. They ex specially love a salad that is mixed fruits and vegetables. They get protein from nuts and seeds but however they can only have about three nuts or seeds at a time since too much protein is vey unhealthy to them. They don't have junk food, they hate it. Reproduction and Marriage They chose partners for life and divorce is extremely rare amount this race. As with many avian races, homosexual couple do exist and are allowed. However this race will highly and extremely respect homosexuality couples, maybe even more so then heterosexual couples. When they do mate with each other. Both genders can lay eggs. Males can lay around 1-3 and so can females. Their eggs are often a pure white or pale ice blue in color. When they hatch, which takes about a month, the child can talk, walk and be smart as a genius human would in one whole year. So basically they pretty much learn everything you'd learn from grade 1-collage in one year. In two years they're wife as as art as a human.